


не мне

by puberty_victim



Series: obcokrajowiec [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, ITS NOT A PHASE MOM, Nostalgia, Self-Harm, Self-Reflection, im writing it while listening to mcr, only mention, yea that bitch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puberty_victim/pseuds/puberty_victim
Summary: я сижу в темноте в неловкой тишине со всей комнатойпрости меня, ты хотела лучшего
Series: obcokrajowiec [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541767





	не мне

Так-то не мне сидеть здесь и жаловаться на свое житие. Все мои знакомые остались в стране, которую лучше не называть. Некоторые из них имеют плохую способность к обучению и не смогут сильно выиграть от получения какого-либо диплома. В конце концов всегда есть дети из Сирии, вот у них-то жизнь точно не сладкая. А мне лишь бы найти проблему и поныть над ней. Чертово молодое поколение.

Я помню, как пару лет назад говорил об этом с Артемом. Мы шли по аллее почти в то же время года что и сейчас, было то неуверенное состояние погоды между осенью и зимой. Может быть, даже падал мелкий снег. Мы возвращались с лекций по математике.

\- Знаешь, я о чем вспомнил? Есть у моей мамы знакомая-

Стандартная русская история. Несколько вынужденных переездов и смен работ. Плохо выбранный муж, в итоге куда-то там ушедший. Трое детей того непонятного возраста, один из них, вроде, с какой-то врожденной болезнью. Привычная такая знакомая или родственница твоих родителей, которая слишком близкая, чтобы забыть о ее существовании, но и слишком далекая, чтобы слишком заморачивать голову по ее поводу.

\- И вот у неё и всех ей подобных ведь есть силы, чтобы жить дальше, понимаешь? Мотивируют себя чем-то, радуются чему-то. Не то, что мы.

Действительно. Может, наше поколение просто еще не привыкло страдать.

\- Ну будь честен, у нас все не так уж и плохо. Деньги есть, еда есть, крыша над головой и все такое. Учимся, не болеем чем серьезным, здоровые. Не то что бы прям охуенно, но и не в конец прашиво же?

Все мы тут застряли. Не хорошо и не плохо, значит автоматом хорошо. Не умираешь прямо сейчас, так скажи спасибо, не будь грубияном.

-Я к чему веду-то, все эти люди страдают раз в десять сильнее нас. Проблемы у них материальные и все такое. Но вот режемся, курим и ноем о жизни мы. Не они.

Киваю, но молчу. Все так.

Наверное, мы все еще мягкие где-то там. На нас не успели нацепить рабских ошейников, желание сопротивляться еще свежо и дышит. Протест везде, а особенно в нашем недовольстве.

*

Иногда я скучаю по тем временам. Без иронии, но с грустью. Тогда у всего было свое определенное место. Своя обозначенная цель. Я многого чего не знал и наслаждался этим сладким неведением. Теперь все сложнее. Но время идет.

Может, оно и хорошо, что какие-то периоды жизни, как и этот, исчезают безвозвратно. Дает воспоминания и место расти дальше. Но почем-то я все еще скучаю по вещам, по которым не должен.

Ностальгия действительно та еще сука.

*

Я иду по улицам Старого Города и думаю о том, как же мне здесь часами одиноко. Может, я и заслужил быть здесь, в месте лучшем, чем то, где я был раньше. Может, мою круг общения действительно был сомнительного качества. Но я встречаю очередную громкую группу подростков и думаю, что это не так уж и важно.

На часах даже не так поздно, детское время. Пить хочется, как в глухие темные ночи прошлого года. Достать из шкафа бутылку вина и насладиться моментом. Притвориться, что волноваться не о чем, по крайней мере сейчас. Что можно забыться и насладиться следующими часами-полтора.

В доме ни капли алкоголя.

Сил у нас мало, но мотивации куда меньше.


End file.
